This invention relates to a cableway system used in agricultural fields to provide transportation of hand-harvested crops from the fields to the packing area. In particular, this invention relates to a tray arrangement for a banana carrier which hangs from the cableway system for effectively transporting bananas.
Cableway systems arranged throughout picking fields or farms for handling and transporting produce are known. It is also known to transport bananas along a cableway system by hanging the entire banana bunch from the cableway for transport.
It has been found however, that transporting the bananas in this manner by hanging the entire bunch results in a considerable amount of damaged or lost bananas, by the time the bunch reaches the packing area. The banana bunches can swing into stationary objects while being transported, such as supports for the cableway, causing bananas to bruise or separate from the bunch.